


He's Just Handsome

by Gaybrand



Series: one offs/short stories [8]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: M/M, brief mentions of jeffery, gay awakeing, vinny gets exited c a boy..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybrand/pseuds/Gaybrand
Summary: vinnys lonely but evan has a suggestion





	He's Just Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> hnngggg vinny gay

The books letters kept fading in and out of vinny's focus, he reread the same line several times unable to really understand the words themselves, he was too distracted. 

Evan was over, just hanging out, leaning back on a chair at the table while vinny was in his sofa seeming engrossed in some game on an old taped up DS. vinny was trying to read but he kept looking at evan. He been feeling particularly alone as of late and evan had always been a distraction. 

He was undeniably something to look at. Hard, defined muscles in his arms, dark shaggy hair framing his face, bright blue eyes that sparkled, a pretty face with a sharp jawline, vinny couldn't help but stare. 

Vinny wasn't sure what inspired it but everytime he heard evan talking about some girl he had gone out with there was some surge of envy. Vinny tried to convince himself it was because dating seemed to come so naturally to evan and no matter what he tried he couldn't seem to keep a girlfriend. Though evan did tend to have alot of casual flings when he wasn't actively dating anyone, vinny tried to convince himself he was jealous of evan, and not the girls he dated. Seeing him with guys was even more intense somehow. 

It was always evan who he could never stop thinking about.

Vinny had to rip his eyes away from evan and forced himself to look back into his book, though he found that he didn't care as much about it anymore. There was something alluring about him no matter what he did. He could just sit and vinny could watch his pretty face or strong arms or any other number of things. Vinny found evan beautiful, he felt as though he always had.

Evan stretched and put his game down, he stood and tossed himself next to vinny on the couch. vinny , knowing him, figured he was probably bored. He couldn't bring himself to talk however, suddenly a little awkward for staring at him with particular thoughts.

He didn't want to make evan uncomfortable, or upset by vinny looking at him the way he knew he did. If anyone would have said anything, as jeff often gave him looks, vinny would have denied it. Insisted they had made it up. Obviously he wasn't staring at evan and he didn't have these strange feelings just beneath the surface everytime he spoke, there was nothing between them, he would say. 

Yet here he was sitting very close, evan was so close. It was casual and light though there was an underlying sense of tension. Evan was sitting with his nails dug into his jeans looking off into space somewhat.

“Whatcha reading?” evans voice casual but in a forced sense.

“I don't know..i'm hardly reading it i'm just bored and ..kinda lonely.” vinny admitted somewhat sadly

“Aww but i'm right here.” evan said jokingly with a slightly hopeful tone to his voice.

“Not like..that kinda lonely…”vinny mumbled, his face felt hot all of the sudden. “I mean more like...i don't know i guess i just haven't been on a date or something like that in a long time..i guess that's kinda dumb huh.” vinny forces a sad kind of laugh. He always found it easy to be open with evan, he could tell him almost anything.

“It's not i mean..it's ok to feel like that man.” evan shrugged and put an arm around vinny's shoulders. “Ya just gotta put yourself out there a little more.”

“That's Nice but you're forgetting the part where i just, really bad at being with girls,” vinny shrugged somewhat hopelessly with a smile to try and hide it. 

“Well..maybe girls aren't uh...up your alley” evan seemed to be dancing around what he was implying.

“What do you mean by that.” vinny asked though he wasn't entirely blind to what was being suggested, and the suggestion scared him somewhat.

“I mean..i know you've been havin problems with girls forever i just maybe wondered if you've ever tried...guys..”evan talked fast as though he was trying to be casual but was too nervous. “Just a thought i mean..”

“Why would that be any different.” vinny said far too defensively even by his own standards. 

“Well..i don't know i guess it just kinda is sometimes.” evan shrugged “you know it's not something to be scared about.” 

“Uh yeah right i...I don't know i just...haven't tried...i guess i...don't think i'm against it really but..” vinny mumbled.

“But what?”

“Well id look pretty dumb to try and date a guy and then find out i don't like them...plus who'd wanna date me anyway.” 

“Well for one thing people do that all the time” evan stated matter of factly “ and for another...i don't know who wouldn't wanna date you, i think all the girls that broke up with ya are kinda nuts. You're really s….uh attractive especially to gay guys.” 

Vinny flushed a little, he had an inkling of what evan might have been about to say and the thought raised alot of feelings in him he didn't want to adress. 

“How would you know.” vinny mumbled though he was smiling softly.

“I'm a little...well more than a little gay and i have eyes.” evan smiled giving him a squeeze. 

“Well, I don't think ill probably get that opportunity anytime soon if ever.”

“I mean, there's always right now.”

“What?”

“Y'know just a little, experiment kinda, between friends. I know you, you know me so it's not ...weird or uncomfortable really...if you want to though obviously, just an idea..”   
“ i wouldn't mind trying with you...if it really wouldn't be weird.” 

“You sure?”

“Well it..can't hurt anything can it? I mean, the worst that can happen is i don't like it right?”

“Yeah exactly..” evan was looking up at him, a look in his eyes vinny had seen only when he looked at his lovers. 

They were so close yet vinny couldn't push himself to close the gap between them, his heart was beating so fast he was sure evan could hear it. Evan paused too but after a second touched their lips, almost featherlight, it was warm and soft and so unlike any kiss he'd ever had before. It felt right, natural even 

“So...what do..you think?” evan murmured when they softly moved away, touching vinny's face, their bodies merely inches apart. Vinny had no answer for him, no verbal one anyway. Their lips were back together in an instant and though vinny could feel evans surprise in the way he didn't kiss back immediately there was no indication that he wanted to stop.

Their arms were entwined around each others bodies in mere moments, their lips together, and evan very close to being on vinny's lap. Vinny let his hands rest on evans thighs, he couldn't seem to stop himself from being so excited, from kissing him so passionately. he might not have experience but he put his whole heart into it. 

Vinny didn't mean to but suddenly he was on top of evan, laying him down and hovering over him. Vinny's hands were all over evans body and evan was encouraging it, though he kept his own hands to himself mostly, only resting his arms around vinny's shoulders. Vinny braved pushing his tongue into evans mouth and evan gasped softly and let him, his hands involuntarily grabbing at vinny's shirt. 

“Vin..” evan murmured, vinny still kissing his cheek and neck, unable to really help himself. “Vin..vince we...we should probably...stop now, vince…”

Vinny did stop realizing what was going on, and pulled away from being on top of evan. 

“O..oh...i'm..sorry sorry i,” vinny flushed

“Hey no it's fine i uh...just don't want to go too far” evan chuckled awkwardly, sitting up and shifting somewhat.

“I guess that would be ...weird huh.”

“Well….hm no but ...i don't know, i wouldn't..i guess i just wanted to make sure you didn't end up doing somthin youd...regret.” evan shrugged trying to play it off clearly. 

“Right..right yeah” vinny chuckled nervously and they both ended up sitting in an awkward, and slightly strained as though they both were waiting for some kind of signal to continue, though it never seemed to come. 

“So i uh...never got an answer.” evan said eventually. Vinny tilted his head.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, how was it, what do ya think?”

Vinny though for a moment, ignoring the reality that it was specifically evan, he thought about all the times he'd had a girlfriend and had gone out of his way to avoid kissing her or when he did how quickly it was over, nothing more than a quick peck before busying himself with some other activity. How he never tried to touch her in anyway more than friendly, how he would feel so uncomfortable if she touched or saw him or hinted she wanted to have sex. How he was almost relieved at times when she'd break up with him, sad sure but relief was there. 

Then he thought of how different evan had felt. Of how he wasn't sure he would have stopped if evan hadn't told him to. 

Perhaps evans theory had been a little too right.

“Well….i...i don't know for sure, “ vinny started , though he was fairly sure he did “ but it was….different….in a good way..a great way. “

Evan smiled, a little too knowingly, an patted vinny's arm. 

“Well i...hope somethin came of it or helped i guess.” 

“Y'know i think it might have.” vinny smiled, looking over at him as though he'd never seen him before. He couldn't help but think that something had changed,or rather he'd realized something that had always been there.

“Cool..cool...good… uhm hey you wanna get somethin to eat?” evan suggested.

“Yeah i think...that'd be nice.” vinny smiled again as tye both stood up and headed off to the kitchen, vinny with alot of things on his mind.


End file.
